The aftermath of a horror movie
by sammiepop
Summary: We've all done it, you watch a horror movie and think that you won't have any trouble sleeping. Elena is scared and calls Damon to come and comfort here. Just a silly two-shot that came to me in the aftermath of a horror movie.


**Hello all! This will most likely be a two-shot, I won't be expanding this into a fully fledged story. Just to let you know, I am still working on my other stories, fear not my wondrful readers! Enjoy!**

Elena clutched her knees her chest. Her eyes scanned the room, hoping she wouldn't find what she was looking for. She tried to calculate the distance from her perch on the bed with her back to the wall, to her bedside table where her phone was. Her clock flicked from 2:00 to 2:01. Elena pressed her back further into the wall as she heard noises from outside her bedroom window.

"Calm down." She whispered to herself. "There's nothing there." The clock flicked to 2:02. "You're just gonna have to go for it. Leap and return. They won't have time to get you. Just leap and return. You'll be fine." Elena took a deep breath and launched herself forwards and grabbed the phone. She spun herself around and leaped back to the safety of the bedroom wall. The clock flicked to 2:03.

Elena clapped a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming, as she saw a dark, twisting shape in the corner of her eye. "Oh you fool." Elena laughed slightly to herself, for the shape was merely her curtain flapping in the wind. She fumbled with her phone, trying to keep one eye on the room in front her.

"Damon?" She whispered into the mouthpiece, sure that he would hear her anyway.

"Elena, do you know what time it is? Vampire's need sleep too, you know." Damon was seriously annoyed. He had just, JUST, fallen asleep and Elena had decided to call.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I need a favour." Elena bit her lip, doubting herself now. But one look around her dark, shadowy room strengthened her resolve.

"Now? And why are you whispering? Elena, you better hurry up and get to the point or so help me..." Damon was still tired and irritated, but he was awake enough not to continue with his empty threat. It must be serious, Elena wasn't exactly the type of person to call him for a midnight chat.

"Yes now. Please Damon, I need you to come over. But please, for the sake of my nerves, don't do your vampire pop up thing."

"But that's the best part!"

"Damon..."

"I'll be over in 5 minutes."

"Thank you." She whispered, just before he hung up the phone.

Elena stared at the clock, now reading 2:04. She knew Damon would be here in exactly 5 minutes. He was funny that way. That five minute wait was the longest of her life. She trained her eyes to the clock, willing the numbers to change faster.

"Boo!"

"Aah!" Elena nearly jumped out of her skin as Damon plopped down on the bed beside her and put his arm round her shoulders. Her fright quickly turned to anger. "Damon! What did I say? _What did I say? _Good God you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Calm down Elena! God, anyone'd think you've seen a ghost." Damon laughed, but stopped when he noticed that Elena's body had gone rigid under his arm. "Hey, I was only joking, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's stupid,"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Stupid enough to call me at 2 o'clock in the morning? I mean, as fun as this is, I could be doing something _much_ more fun than sitting here."

"Damon!"

Damon laughed. "I meant sleeping, Elena. Tut tut. What would Stefan say if he knew the sort of things you have been thinking about me?"

"Oh shut up." Elena flushed, hoping Damon wouldn't notice it in the dark. Damon grinned to himself, he most certainly _did_ notice, and was amused at how easily he could provoke this kind of reaction from her. He could tell from her now red face that he was right, she most certainly had been thinking about him!

"So, you never actually told me why I'm here..." Damon rolled his head to the side to look see Elena's face.

"Oh. That." Elena twisted her hands in her lap, now seriously regretting calling Damon. She couldn't tell him, could she? He'd just laugh at her, think she was stupid and leave.

"Yeah, that. Look Elena, as much as I do love your company, I am very tired and have important vampire stuff to attend to tomorrow. So if nothing is actually wrong, then there is no point in me being here." Damon's voice was hard, and he retracted his arm from Elena's shoulders. "See you in the morning Elena."

Elena grabbed his arm as he made to get up. "No, wait. Don't go! Uhm, I mean..."

"Just cut to the chase, Elena."

"I, um..." Elena looked down at her hands and Damon sighed.

"Goodnight Elena." Then he climbed out the window and was gone.

_DAMMIT, JUST TELL HIM! DO YOU WANT TO BE ALONE ALL NIGHT?_

"I watched a scary movie and got scared!"

**Okay! So this is just a little thing I thought up after I watched Misery. I know it's not that scary but I have an over active imagination! *cough cough* I'm a wuss *cough*. It actually help me not get scared to think this up and I just had to share it with you guys! See you soon for the next, and probably last, instalment!**


End file.
